


The Wild Edge of Broken

by TheWitchAtsu, xMissxSpunkyx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bonding, Draka - Freeform, Drako, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Imprinting, Magic, Queen - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Werepather, Werewolf, Witches, coven - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, druid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchAtsu/pseuds/TheWitchAtsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMissxSpunkyx/pseuds/xMissxSpunkyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malyce had just been ready to hang up her desert eagles and crossbow for good but of course her life never really goes according to plan when her hunting partner, Dylan gets involved.  Bringing a druid boy, a werewolf and a whole mess of problems with the local witch coven in his wake things go from bad to worse. As she steps onto a train to disaster, she wonders if she really should have bought this ticket to hell. Either way she is on her way and the only thing to do is keep on going while kicking some ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Malyce decided that she didn’t care anymore. She looked at her half glass of cranberry and vodka and downed the rest in one gulp. Staring at the now empty glass she contemplated making another. Her home bar was well stocked and covered in papers and photos of her newest mission. Walking around the bar to top the glass off she fumed a little.

Her new mark had given her the slip and it didn’t make any sense how she had lost him. Lifting up a photo of the man she was hunting, a small tingle ran down her spine. He was unnaturally handsome. High, strong cheek bones, sharp nose with a small angle at the bridge, as if it had been broken and healed. He had a thin top lip with a full bottom as if permanently set in a kissy pout. Malyce lifted her eyes to meet his, deep set blues. As if a small fire was burning behind sapphires. An alpha? How had she missed that, no wonder he was able to lose her and cover his tracks. She needed to adjust her hunting methods.

Staring at her drink she had almost forgotten that moments ago she was giving up. Leaning on the bar, she took a deep breath. Her last mark had left her bedridden for a few days healing slowly from the toxins the succubus had successfully slashed her with. The fight had been a good one but she didn’t come out of it unscathed.

Malyce waltzed across the polish wood floor from behind the bar to the bathroom. She tapped the light button and slid down the dimmer to give the bathroom a romantic candlelight glow. Crossing the tile floor in her silk kimono-styled robe she headed straight for the large claw bathtub. Twisting the tap full blast she poured in her chamomile and lavender bubble bath. Malyce stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror which stretched from wall to wall, she dropped her robe baring it all for none to see. At twenty-four Malyce didn’t see anything that would look out of place. Her body was soft not giving any hints of the secrets held beneath the skin. As strong as she was, looking at herself in the mirror didn’t show it, she wasn’t athletically built, though you could see the dips on the sides where her skin stretched taut in her stomach but that was the only muscle that spotlighted itself. The dim lighting made her look dark and mysterious, or more like brought out her natural being. Sighing she turned off the tap and slipped in. The water lapped at her eagerly and as she slowly lowered herself in, she felt all her troubles rise from her like the steam that was beginning to fog the mirror. She looked at her now foggy glass of vodka and made a life decision, she would end this. There will be no more hunting for her. She had enough money to live out the rest if her life so now it was time to do so. “I think I’m done with this line of work, time to get myself together.”

Malyce sat in the tub enjoying the feel of the hot water. She slid down until the water softly rippled up over her chin. She breathed in deeply letting the soothing smells relax her totally. In this line of work she was no stranger to danger and the hyper vigilance that came with the territory. This was honestly the only time she was able to let loose. To let down all her guards and embrace the safety of her apartment. She had taken extra care not to ever bring work home with her. This place was her get away, her safe haven, the only sense of normalcy she had in her otherwise crazy ass life and she absolutely refused to let someone, something ruin it.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply when she heard it. A thump. Her eyes shot open and narrowed in pure aggression. She was sure, absolutely positive nothing would be able to track her back here, yet the telltale sounds of something moving outside her apartment’s sliding glass balcony doors was unmistakable. Sure her hearing isn’t as good in her human form as some of the creatures she hunts but she has been training since she was extremely young to tune into her senses. She moved ever so slowly, keeping her heart rate level as she crept out of the tub. She cursed mentally at having to deal with this right now but other than the soft sloshing of the bath water she made no sound. Not bothering with her silk robe, there would in fact, be hell to pay if that lovely thing got damaged; she gently crept to the door and slid it open. A gust of cool air caressed her body and she clenched her jaw as she felt her skin prick up in goose flesh.

The movement was now inside, and this intruder had so crossed the line. This was her home and she would be damned if they got out alive for disturbing her only safe space. As she tracked the sounds of movement to her kitchen she tensed and crouched down hearing rattling as her fridge was opened, items were grabbed then set on the counter, then a pause. She crept close in absolute silence not even daring to breathe deeply. You never knew who wasn’t quite human these days. She heard the papers of her case file being shuffled through and again she mentally cursed. In her crouching position she took the opportunity to grab a large hunter’s knife she stashed under the end table. As she crept the last foot or so to the wall that divided the living room and kitchen she narrowed her eyes once more and again made sure to keep her heartbeat completely steady. Nodding to herself she rushed in to the kitchen just as she heard a drawer slide open. With a sharp hiss she crouched raising the knife above her head ready for a full on attack but before she could even lunge forward the intruder shrieked and jumped into the counter they were facing, hitting their knee on the handle. They fell to the floor twisting around clumsily while cradling their knee.

“JESUS! What the hell are you doing here!? I could have killed you just then!” hollered Malyce upon recognizing the intruder. It was actually fairly common practice for a person in her line of work to have a partner or small group to work with and that is who she had just come face to face with. Although she didn’t, couldn’t, and absolutely wouldn’t trust her life to anyone, the person in front of her was that one exception that proved the rule. But maybe she should rethink that decision. With an exasperated sigh Malyce set her knife on the counter and glared. “You really are the shittiest werecat I have ever met. Why are you even here? I thought you wouldn’t be back for another week or so?” She glared full force, upset that her relaxing evening had been disturbed. Then a thought came to her and she rubbed her forehead in an all too familiar motion when it came to her partner. “And why the hell did you come through the goddamn balcony!?”

Dylan writhed on the floor like a foolish wounded animal, “ Ahh, Ohh, Ahh…Malyce? I-I don’t think I’m going to make it. I’m starting to see a brightness, a light if you will,” at that moment he decided to theatrically roll onto his back arms splayed open, staring off as if seeing nothing. “If I die, if I don’t pull through I want you to have my leather jacket, and my porn collec- Whoa!” Dylan exclaimed coming to a sudden realization. “Malyce, you’re totally naked. And might I add, looking like every boners fantasy.” Malyce had forgotten she hadn’t grabbed her robe, but she wasn’t ashamed of her body, so she just shrugged of his concern. “You never answered my question Dylan, Why are you here? You have the code for the door, just use it. Here’s a thought, why didn’t you just call?”

Dylan slowly raised himself from the floor, all '6''8 of him. He loomed over Malyce as if she were a child. He wasn’t skinny by far, if he had been shorter he would have looked like any average well- built man, but being the height he was, he just looked dangerous. Dylans’ body may have made antagonizers think twice but his personality said something completely different. If you got to know him he was as playful as a kitten. He had a solid face, set with brownish green playful eyes, sprinkled with bits of yellow. His jet black hair was thick and straight and fell loosely to brush the tops of his wide set shoulders.

“Mal…I know you want all the answers and everything, but you’re bare bod is highly distracting, I mean if you’re comfortable by all means stay that way just know, I’m not even gonna lie, I won’t be saying much.” Malyce stalked away to get her robe from the bathroom floor. Yelling back, “So now that you can focus more, why are you here Dylan?” She heard her refrigerator come back open.

“What? Oh yea, I just got off that mission with the witches and decided to sniff around for that weredude you were tracking. You know he doesn’t live that far from you maybe a few blocks down, I guess he was turning in for the night or something but I figure I’d just stop by.” Malyce immerged from the bathroom and into the kitchen wrapped in her robe to see Dylan taking a large bite out of a sandwich that stood at least a foot. “What the hell Dylan, what are you Scooby doo?’ He smiled, cheeks full, “Would you give me a Scooby snack if I said yes?” She rolled her eyes. He had been her partner for almost six years, and he was still able to keep up his playful disposition after all they had been through. She walked past him to grab a beer for herself and put away all the sandwich making items he had spread over the counter. “I’m glad you’re here anyway, though I wish you would have waited till the morning to just show up. I think I’m quitting Dylan.”

When there was no reply she turned after closing the fridge and twisting the top off her beer. He was leaning on the edge of the counter, biting into his sandwich and checking her out, eating as if she was the ham and turkey in between those slices. Chewing slowly not even hiding as his eyes scanned from her feet, slowing at her hips and breast until he had completed his journey at her eyes. Malyce knew how animal instincts work, she had had the very same lust come through her many times, not even denying that some of those times had been toward the man standing only feet from her. She could almost feel the prickling traces his eyes left on her skin. Shifting her weight she tried to suppress the feelings she was having. Law forbade her and Dylan to procreate. Their species were extremely different, him being a werecat and her being, as the geneticist had put so plainly, a lizard, whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean. They couldn’t reproduce because the government and admittedly the people, herself included, were afraid their genes would mix and make some type of abomination. There was no proof, of course how the child would look but the possibilities were enough to keep anyone from trying. She cringed at the thought of little panther-dragons with tiny wings and tuffs of hair peeking out from shimmering scales. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, she was starting to miss her bath. She hadn’t even washed her hair which was usually the icing on the relaxation cake.

“Mal, I can see why you would want to quit, but I really think we should finish this last job and then be done with it. I don’t want to leave a job like this open ended.” All this spoken through a full mouth and she caught her lip curling up slightly in disgust as she saw the chewed food. He looked as if he was going to say something more but instead took another monster bite out of his sandwich causing her brows to twitch. She scratched her head and pulled briefly on her curly hair. “I wasn’t going to leave it. Not once I realized he was an alpha and a lone alpha at that. There is no way we can leave him here, he has no pack, and that makes him dangerous.”

Dylan nodded his head as if in thought with his head tilted slightly. Malyce recognized that posture immediately and tensed. “What is it?” she asks him quietly. His lips quirk and his eye brows shot up his forehead as he swallowed his mouth full of food. “Dude your neighbors are really going to town.” A loud gasping laugh escaped him as he listened in on the grown up activities happening across the hall. She frowned at Dylan and set him with a hard glare, then without warning she slid her leg behind his feet and pushed with all her strength on his chest. He went down in a flurry of waving arms and legs and sandwich pieces. She kicks him the ribs for good measure as she walks back to the bathroom. “Done, so done. You are annoying and I will kill you if you don’t clean that mess up and leave.”

 

Dylan laid there for a moment stunned and gasping. “Aw, Mal. That sandwich was the only thing I’ve had to eat all day. Now the poor delectable treat is totally ruined.” He whined as he looked at the lettuce, tomatoes, meats, and cheeses littering his chest and the floor like the after math of a war. Sadly he picked up a slice of ham off his chest and ate it. “I’m not going. I- uh- kinda might have maybe gotten myself into the smallest tiniest bit of trouble while I was gone.”

Malyce snorted and continued down the hall. Dylan and trouble went hand in hand and whatever mess he made this time she was not going to clean it up. “You were only gone for two days how much trou-“. She stopped dead in her tracks and hardened her face into a glare, she almost forgot that this was Dylan. “What did you do?” she asked calmly a bit of apprehension creeping up in her.

“Honest! It wasn’t my fault this time, she totally came on to me and it was this whole thing after he saw me leaving her room. I tried to tell them that it wasn’t what it looked like but it was kinda exactly what it looked like only I didn’t do it. I swear! That little asshole had a whole hell of a lot more power than he was letting anyone know. So when the witches saw me standing over him shifted…” The explanation came out rushed and fast and not making any sense but because Malyce had the pleasure, or as it were, displeasure of knowing Dylan so long she caught on pretty quickly. Her face fell in incredulity at his idiotic actions as his voice trailed off. He could no doubt feel the red hot anger boiling up in her.

“Hell no, Dyl! I told you to stop messin’ around with witches. They are seriously bad news. You were just supposed to make sure the druid boy was safe until he was transported back to Wales. Is it that god damn difficult to keep your dick in your pants?” She turned around to fix him with a look and felt quiet satisfaction in the hurt on his face.

Dylan ducked his head and whined. “That’s all I was doing this time. I swear, I was talking to the woman about who was escorting him and what route they were taking. I’m innocent this time. You gotta believe me, Mal. I haven’t even touched a witch since I got hexed eight months ago. That little bastard did something to me; it was like he got into my head or something.”

Malyce couldn’t help but to rub her head and breath, the boiling anger from inside her chest was creeping up her throat. If she didn’t breathe deeply she would end up setting her apartment and Dylan on fire. She never liked being a fire-breather, shit she didn’t even like being a dragon, it was rare, almost unheard of, but it was truly taxing in times like these when she could put herself and others, even if the others included someone like Dylan, in danger.

“Mal…I swear to you,” Dylan walked over to her with a glass of water she didn’t even see him pour, sounding completely sincere with his large puss in boots eyes, “ I was doing my job, yea that witch was hot and all but I truly was there to do exactly what you asked me to do.”

Malyce shook her head, she could never quit being a hunter, not if she always, and always being the key point, had to clean up after him.

She collapsed on her plushy couch letting it wrap her in a warm embrace like a sworn lover.

“What needs to be done Dyl?” she stated this calmly, considering the charring in her throat. The water he had poured her calmed it tremendously. She took slow sips, as little threads of steam snaked from her nose and mouth and she stared at Dylan, she knew she looked menacing. It was a tactic she’d used many times to get answers out of tight lipped informants.

“Well, I need--I was…I have the druid boy.” He blurted out.

“Ok, well he leaves for Wales in a couple of days, where are you keeping him?”

Malyce looked at Dylan and saw a combination look of apprehension and apology; a sly glimmer in his eyes. The same glimmer he got that that told he was hiding something, and he usually was. “Dyl…where. Is. the. Druid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! This is our baby so please be kind! Maybe review? Tell us what ya think? Either way there is more to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there are mentions of past child abuse. Other than that its an all around good time and we are introducing some plot! :) Enjoy!

He proceeded to walk toward her and kneel. “Mal, baby, sweetheart… please don’t be mad at me. I didn’t know what else to do. The witches are at my place..and--and you asked me..you told me to keep an eye on him--to keep him safe, so I--I-I didn’t think- I just acted.” Malyce's eyes widened she could feel her pupils slitting and her scales glimmering through her skin as if her flesh was made of cellophane. Her chest began to expand and contract tightly and the new heat that was raging made her teeth glow. “Mal please, please calm down. I need you to stay calm.” She stood and stared down at him, the grip on her glass of water tightening until it shattered with a small implosion.

She felt her tongue splitting and thinning, flicking it out she instantly tasted the presence that her human form couldn’t detect. She turned wildly grabbing her apple red curls, she could feel herself shifting. She tried to calm down and slow the shift but her anger was making it difficult. “Where issss he?” she hissed.

“Mal..plea-”

“SHUT UP! Where the hell is he Dylan, where did you hide him? Why is he HERE!”

Her last statement sent a stream of fire shooting straight toward Dylan causing him to duck quickly. Malyce dashed through her home looking and smelling manically through her now slitted nose. She could smell him now strong and earthly, dirty with a bit of ozone representing the magic he had.

“Mal! Come here! Calm Down.”

That traitor, how could he? Bringing some stranger into her sanctuary!. She stalked back into the living room to see Dylan, half manifested, claws extended, his ears were pinched at the top and the bridge of his nose was extended. If she wasn’t so damn mad she would marvel at him, watching others shit never ceased to be fascinating to her.

“Malyce listen to me, and truly hear me out. I brought him here because the witches were torturing him, making him kill people, human and creature alike.” She stared at him, she could hear him just fine but listening was proving difficult. “Dylan, where the hell is the druid?”

He squinted at her as if trying to see something she was hiding. “I’ll show you if you promise not to kill him…or me.” She contemplated agreeing to that last part. She allowed her shoulders to slump, drawing the fire inward and pushing her human form out.

She closed her eyes; Dylan was causing more stress then he was worth.

“Fine.” That’s all she would say, all she could say. Dylan analyzed her as he de-shifted.

“Show yourself druid, she said she wouldn’t kill you.” It almost astonished her that he could go from being so tense to being so playful in the blink of an eye. She kept her eyes on him, still fuming when a boy, stepped from behind him. She had to blink a few times; her eyes had to be playing tricks. Where the hell had that boy come from? Completely mystified she looked at the boy. He was maybe around eleven or twelve. His hair was matted and stuck up in places with what looks suspiciously like blood and his wide honey brown eyes darted from her to where he was clutching at Dylan’s pant leg. He was also being tented in a jacket she recognized as one of Dylan’s favorite. His feet were bare and dirty, and he was breathing rapidly. Despite his truthfully terrified demeanor her anger still thrummed through her veins at the reminder that Dylan did the unspeakable by bringing the boy here. She glared back up at her longtime friend demanding an explanation.

“I know this is messed up, I know. But look at him Mal. There is no telling how long they had been mistreating him. I don’t even know if they were really sending him home to Wales. It could have been for more dirty work. He saw me as a means to escape, a way to help. I couldn’t just leave him behind.” He spoke softly and brushed his hand gently through the boy’s hair. The boy started slightly but then glanced up at the tall man and was met with a small smile.

“I wouldn’t expect you to, but to bring him here, Dyl? Of all places? This is my home, my safe place. I thought you understood that.” She glared coldly.

“And I do, really but I panicked and we were nearby. I’ll take him and we’ll leave but we need to stay here for a few hours at least. I’ll come up with a plan and I’ll take care of it. All of it.” He reassures her. His tone was pleading as he ran a hand through his black hair.

Reluctantly she nodded. “Give him a bath; I don’t want him dirtying up my apartment. And as soon, I mean as soon as it’s clear you are leaving and you are not coming back. Do. You. Understand. Me?

“Mal-“ she rose her hand to cut him off and stalked back to her room. Upon passing the bathroom she huffed and glared at the tub that no doubt held cold water by now.

 

Dylan sighed and watched her disappear into her bedroom. He listened after her till he heard the snick of the lock then he turned his attention to the boy behind him.

“You heard her, bath time.” He grinned brightly and got a slight upturn of the boy’s mouth in response. Dylan led him to the bathroom and upon seeing the tub filled he frowned slightly and sighed. He had really messed up big time it was gonna take some hardcore sucking up and appeasing to make Malyce happy with him again. He pulled up his sleeves as he flipped the metal switch to drain the cool water.

“My name is Dylan. What’s yours?” he asked after a beat. He looked at the kid who was looking around the dimly lit bathroom. He actually had yet to hear the kid say anything. The whole time they were escaping he realized the boy was talking to him telepathically.

“G-Gareth.” He mumbled stepping closer to the man when a thump was heard in Malyce’s room. Dylan smiled and listened in on Mal making sure everything was all right. She didn’t seem to be hurt so he began drawing a bath for the boy. “Do you like bubbles Gareth?” he looked back at the kid and when he received a hesitant nod in response he dumped some bubblegum flavored bubble bath in the tub. He had gotten it as a joke for Malyce but she absolutely refused to use it so he figured why not.

“Well hop in. I won’t look promise.” He stood to leave the boy and grab him a towel but the kid lunged after him looking up with wide eyes huge in fear.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright. You are completely safe here. I know she is kinda scary…well a lot scary, but she’s cool. ‘Sides ’m just gonna get some towels-- and try to find some clothes for you.” The last bit he said in thought with a small frown as he crouched down to sooth the boy. “Okay? I’ll be back quicker than you can say “abracadabra alakazam no need to worry coz here I am.” He chuckled at himself and got sort of a lop sided smile from Gareth, with a gentle nudge Dylan sent the boy in the direction of the tub as he exited the room leaving the door cracked. By the time he was back the kid had made it in the tub and was playing in the bubbles. He smiled briefly and opened his mouth to ask about something but all thoughts were wiped clean when he noticed the bubbles in the boy’s hands were glowing. The light spread outwards filling the tub. What Dylan knew about druids was limited but he knew they were magic users and seers. He really hopes to high heaven that the kid was seeing something and not casting a spell. Malyce would be so pissed if he damaged anything.

Dylan stared at Gareth, bracing himself for what could possibly be something else he would have to explain to Mal. “Hey kid you--uh--alright?” Gareth didn’t move, he didn’t even seem to notice he was there, just stared wide eyed at the bubbles in his hand. The soft glow sparked a little and tendrils of blues, purples, yellows, oranges, even colors Dylan had never seen in his human state, stretch from the tub spreading in the whole bathroom, continuously glowing and stretching. Brighter, then dimming, then bright again. Dylan sent out a silent prayer and walked slowly toward Gareth. It was apparent that he was the source of the glow but as Dylan stepped closer the tentacles of color shifted out of his way, swaying from an invisible breeze as if they were living things. “Gareth…talk to me kid.”

Pop, pop, pop. Dylan blinked. The glow was gone so were the colors and the cluster of bubbles. He peered at Gareth through his blurry color-speckled vision. The boy lay back in the tub sinking until the water was right underneath his nose. Dylan wasn’t sure whether he should speak or not so he stood and set the towel on the sink counter.

What the hell had he gotten himself into; he never thought he would be in this situation, playing babysitter to a boy that seemed frightened for his life. He had never met a kid so jumpy.

“The draka will let us stay here.” Dylan swiveled around faster then he planned and stared at Gareth.

“What? Look she-’

Gareth wasn’t sitting up at the back of the tub anymore. He had slipped down underneath the water. Dylan knew then that he had spoken to him telepathically again. Dylan sighed this was going to be tough getting used to.

“Can you read my mind, kid?” Dylan waited feeling foolish, the kid might be able to talk to him but that didn’t mean he could hear him. Gareth immerged from the tub slowly peering over the edge at him rubbing soapy water from his face, his frail hands grasping the side of the tub like a life line. Dylan smiled. He watched the boy’s large eyes on him, and noticed, though slight, a little nod. Dylan didn’t respond, he didn’t think. He stared at the boy. “Are you always listening?” Dylan notice Gareth twitch as if his question hurt him. The boy shook his head. That gave Dylan a little relief, he would hate to expose the boy to all the explicit thoughts he had about the aesthetically pleasing folks her had come across in his life.

Another thump could be heard from Malyce, what the hell was she doing? He cocked his head and listened. He could hear her saying something, cursing more like it. He smiled. He could offer her a massage; maybe take her some ice cream to cool those lungs of hers. She could truly get under his skin, she was scary as hell. But he loved her. She was always there for him, no matter how much he messed everything up. 

Talking to the boy telepathically seemed to be easier then speaking to him vocally. “ So how do you know she will let us stay? Did you read her mind?” Gareth had begun to pile bubbles in his hair and scrub. When Dylan spoke to him he stopped, dropped his hands and staring at the water. “I saw it.” He said it as if he were ashamed. Man this kid. Dylan rubbed his cheek, a little stubble was beginning to come in, giving him a rugged appearance, he might keep it that way, then again maybe not. So Mal was going to let them stay, he wondered what exactly that would take.

“I’ll be back kid.” Gareth jumped. With all the silence, Dylan’s voice did seem overtly loud. “Sorry, I’m just gonna find you some clothes.” Dylan smiled. Gareth looked at him wide eyed and slid down in the tub looking like a puppy who didn’t want to be spotted.

Dylan slowly walked toward Malyce’s door. He gulped, nervous at how he would approach this situation, hoping she wouldn’t just jump on him and pummel him. He knocked. Silence. Knocking again, a little louder he heard her walking to the door. It swung open. Dylan pinched his lips together tightly to keep form bursting out in laughter. She looked so cute in her orange and black footy pajamas with little red baby dragons on them. Her thick red curls were pulled into a high floppy pony tail. She stared at him intensely with her emerald green eyes.

“Oh Malyce. You look--you look so adorable, babe.” He could hear a small hiss escape her lips, and he reeled it in, but only a little.

“What do you want Dylan?” He could hear the exhaustion in her voice, and he was hurt. He never meant to make her feel so... fed up. “I’m sorry Mal. I’m-.” She held her hand up, clearly tired. “Just tell me what you want.” Dylan straightened. “I need something for the kid to wear. All he had was underwear on when I grabbed him.” She stepped aside, her high pony tail twitch along with her hips as she walked to her dresser. He wanted--needed her to forgive him.

Dylan stepped into her room ducking a little to clear the doorframe. Her room was exactly how he had always remembered it. It was clear that Malyce didn’t really like change. Her tall four poster bed was draped in shear orange fabrics. She had a plush blood red carpet on the floor stretching out at least three feet from each end of the bed. The dark cherry furniture arranged perfectly to give her room a cozy, yet spacious appeal. Her bedroom reminded him of an Arabian sunset. He liked it. As tough as she was, no one would ever think that she had an eye for such beauty.

Malyce returned with a pair of grey sweats, a t-shirt, and some soft socks.

“Thanks Mal, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it…and thank you for letting us stay.” Malyce’s eyes grew wide.

“Stay? What the hell makes you think I'm allowing you to stay here? You’ve done enough damage Dylan. I want you gone, and take your burden with you, I’ll be damned If I allow either of you to become a burden to me.” Dylan was taken aback, that little twerp said she would allow them to stay. He didn’t push the subject. He lifted the clothes in thanks and headed straight back to the bathroom.

 

“I thought you said she would let us stay?” Dylan didn’t mean to sound angry but he truly didn’t have any other place to go. Gareth had obviously gotten done with his bath and wrapped himself in the towel and was now sitting on the toilet. He looked scared and began to shake. “I saw”

“Stop! Just talk out loud.” Dylan was getting frustrated. This kid was starting to exasperate him, and he didn’t want to deal with this anymore. “ Here, put these on, I need to go and figure out where the hell we are going to stay.” Dylan tossed the clothes at Gareth’s’ feet and stomped to the living room.

He was angry and tense his muscles started to twitch, he could feel the panther in him writhing. He shouldn’t have yelled at the boy like that. He probably didn’t understand their situation.

He breathed deeply and stopped in his tracks; he could smell the new being. His neck bristled as he listened. His head went to the door as he heard steady, heavy footsteps coming toward the apartment.

Dylan knew the masculine smell since he had been tracking the man Malyce was after earlier that day. He could smell the power which made him shudder a little. Dylan wasn’t a pack animal so he didn’t have a ranking. But the Alpha lupine smell that was now creeping under the door was strong and sure. Dylan turned to go back to the bathroom but Gareth was already there in the hall, his small frame made the clothes look extremely large on him. Gareth’s eyes were large, but he didn’t look scared, not like he’d looked when he had first saw Dylan shift. “He is why she will keep us here.”

 

Malyce lay sprawled on her bed. She was so incredibly tired. Stay? What was Dylan thinking? Them staying would put her in danger, and that was far from what she wanted. Malyce didn’t want to turn the boy out on the street but what else could she do? He was a cute kid, and he looked like he couldn’t protect himself if he tried, but she couldn’t have him here. Danger would follow him. Turning over she heard Dylan yelling at the boy. What could he have done to make Dylan angry? It was odd to her since she was more prone to anger then he was. Malyce sat up, shaking her head she stood and stretched, listening as Dylan walked into the living room. A tingle ran up her arm. Something wasn’t right. She walked toward the door and froze. Her hearing may not have been strong in her human form but her sense of smell was immaculate. It smelled like..male. Strong dominant male. Her eyes fluttered a little trying to pull her nerves together. She ripped her door open and ran to the living room to find Dylan, the druid and…Hale. Her mark.

She narrowed her eyes and felt the familiar tingle of warmth building in her stomach and the almost metallic tang of fire in the back of her throat. “Hale.”

The man looked her over with a quick flick of his unnaturally blue eyes and smiled ever so slightly. He seemed completely at ease despite the clear apprehension Dylan was exuding, which isn’t an easy thing to do for anyone Malyce has ever come across. Dylan stood almost an entire head and shoulders over the werewolf and he was so very close to shifting Malyce could practically see his metaphorical tail poofing up. His claws and fangs had slid out and his dark green eyes were sporting their telltale slit pupil.

“How-“ She began to ask but Hale quickly nodded dismissing her question. “Your scents make up for one of the stranger ones I’ve come across. By your I mean you and the cat. It really is quite the odd mixture. Also I have great respect for your choice of nightwear.” He smiled lightly, the corners of his eyes crinkled. She was not amused and opened her mouth to express exactly that only for him to begin speaking again.

“I am aware that you two have been watching me. I have harmed no one and yet you are persistent.” 

“You are a relatively new alpha without a pack. It is only a matter of time.” Snapped Malyce angrily.

The man rubbed a hand over his buzzed hair and sighed. “I have no intention of turning anyone or looking for a pack for that matter. I just want to carry on quietly. I have approached you to see if we can come up with a compromise and if not a trade of sorts.” 

Malyce raised an eye brow. “What makes you think I would bargain with a mark?”

At that Hale nodded his head and exhaled slowly. “I thought so.” He jerked his head towards Dylan who had finally gotten all traces of his shift under control. “He will die. I’m not sure what he did but he has pissed off some very powerful people and without the information I possess-“ 

“Listen buddy, I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I don’t need-“

“Please, listen to him.” The worried voice of Gareth resounded softly in his head just as he felt the boy latch on to his leg again. Groaning Dylan looked to Malyce for permission. When she shrugged feigning unhappiness Dylan looked down at the new comer. “Shoot.”

With a slight nod Hale began. “For the last few days there have been rumors of plans concerning a werecat in the city. Once I saw you today I realized you and it were one in the same.”

Malyce watched the three males through narrowed eyes. Men were nothing but trouble and dangerous trouble at that. Dylan was tense but listening with his brows furrowed. She noticed he was leaning back slightly and realized he was offering comfort to the boy whether he knew he was doing it or not. The druid on the other hand stood behind Dylan looking much more at ease then she would have thought possible. He didn’t have that completely terrified look on his face like he did earlier he too was watching Hale speak. This brought her to the most unwanted person in her apartment at the moment. He turned slightly more towards Dylan as he spoke and if she was being honest with herself she could feel his power in every word he spoke every movement he made. She watched him step slowly toward the couch, her couch, and sit down.

“Oh, make yourself at home why don’t you”, Malyce muttered under her breath. She marched pass the couch to the bar directly across it. She would definitely need a drink for whatever she knew she was about to get dragged into. Pouring her spirits she watched Hale, whose eyes were on her.

“I must say you two are the most ass backward hunters I’ve ever encountered. I mean how did it not occur to you who or what you were hunting? ” Hale glanced between the two of them, lingering on Malyce.

Malyce sipped her drink and walked around the bar. She didn’t care for what he thought of them, her tactics were always the same. When it came to hunting the supernatural they would always come to her, though she never envisioned her mark sitting in her living room, they never got this close, or being this incredibly sexy. 

“Look, you said there was something you wanted to tell us, so speak or get the hell out. And yes those are your only options.” Hale smirked at her, as if her words held no weight, she was sure she could show him better then she could tell him. 

“Alright, pay attention; I don’t have the patience to repeat myself.” He scooted to the edge of the couch. “There is a prophecy between magic wielders about the sacrificing of the deadly seven. That sacrificing these seven sin incarnations, would bring out the true power of an innocent to do their bidding. It would make them extremely strong; they would basically be able to do whatever they wanted without consequence.”

Malyce stared at Hale, she didn’t pay much attention to witches and their stupid hocus pocus prophecies. As long as they didn’t interfere with what she was doing they could have their magic.

“Look, what does that have to do with me?” Dylan seemed to be getting restless, his gaze flicker to the boy as if they were sharing some secret language or something. Her eyes grew large as Dylan relaxed. What the hell was going on? She was missing something and she didn’t like it.

“You’re next Puss Puss, the witches and a few of their lackeys are looking for you now, you and your two friends here.” Dylan growled at the nickname. Malyce sipped her drink; she had stopped listening until she heard that she was also on the radar.

“Why would they be looking for me?” Hale looked at her, as if he was analyzing her. “You are a part of the prophecy too draka.”

Draka? “Is that some type of nickname for me? I don’t like it much I don’t think it fits my charming nature.”

At that time Hale stood and walked behind her bar, scanning the selection he grabbed an old bottle of whisky and a glass. Malyce watched as he poured himself a rather healthy serving. He capped the bottle and returned it to its home. Awestricken, Malyce just watch him stroll back to the couch. She couldn’t even speak, this man was insane. “ No, Draka is what you are.”

“So...what do we do? How can we even trust that you aren’t in cahoots with those you say are hunting us? Your now deciding to come to tell us this, it seems a little suspect.” Dylan was standing tall, expressionless. He needed to remain calm if not for himself for Gareth. He didn’t like this situation, and he didn’t like the way he felt around this Hale character, like a frightened kitten backed into a corner by a vicious Doberman. He almost slugged that guy for that puss puss comment, but for some reason Gareth thought this guy could be trusted.

“Well, to answer your first question, you could go on the run, where they would most likely capture you, torture you, and kill you. Meanwhile taking your little druid and draka captive until it was their time to die. Second question, I’m not in allegiance with anyone, and third. You brought this upon yourself when you took the druid, now you have put everyone around you in danger.”

“Wait a minute, why would they kill Gareth and Malyce? This is sounding like complete bull from a guy that’s trying to bargain for his own life.”

Hale took a healthy drink from his cup. “I don’t need to bargain for my life, pussycat. I don’t plan on doing anything that would require me to lose it. I don’t want a pack so I won’t be making one; I assure you I know the laws. As for the kid, and dragon lady, they are a part of the prophecy now, like you. You represent lust in the Deadly Seven.” He took another sip and continued, “I guess you couldn’t keep it in your pants, huh catnip?” Hale laughed deeply causing Dylan’s hairs to stand.

So what, he liked sex, and lots of it, didn’t mean he had to die for it. He couldn’t be the only one. “Gareth isn’t sinful, why would they kill him, he’s just a kid.” Not meaning to, Dylan realized how protective he was becoming.

“Ah yes, well he is the cherry. They are going to kill him so he can be reborn with ultimate universal powers that they can control...and so on. You know how it goes. World domination...survival of the fittest all that dreck.”

Dylan felt a lump growing in his chest; he looked down at the boy clutching his leg and swallowed. The boy looked smaller and more fragile than ever and Dylan had to protect him. He looked at Malyce, she was staring down at Gareth also, as if trying to figure something out. Her gaze came up to meet his and he saw the slight pain, as if she felt sorry for the both of them. Then it hit him. “What about Malyce, what does she represent, sorry to tell you, but she is not one for casual sex.”

Malyce shot him a dirty look which caused him to smirk. “What a shame,” Hale glanced at Malyce, “She is the reincarnation of the most powerful and deadliest sin of all…Wrath.” 

Malyce looked at Hale. Wrath he said, now she had heard everything. “So let me get this straight, Dylan goes and pisses off some witches for stealing a piece of their little prophecy, so they decide to hunt him down, doing their homework they find out that he is a man whore, and that he works with me. They deem him lust, and me wrath, and now we fit into their hopes of world domination.” Hale nods as if checking everything off. “Yep, that’s about it.” She shook her head, tonight was proving more and more stressful by the minute. “So where do you fit into all this?”

Hale finished of his glass and smacked his lips. “I’m here because they won’t come within fifty feet of this place.”

Malyce and Dylan exchanged glances. “Why not?”

Hale lifted his eyes; his lips pull into a sly smile, “Because I’m an Alpha.”

Snorting Dylan rolled his eyes. “Clearly someone’s ego has germinated in to its own corporal being.”

“Careful kitty-cat. You don’t want to hurt yourself on those tough words.” Hale snarked back smoothly.

Dylan’s entire body tensed at the insult and a small growl filled the space between them. He of course realized what power this man held and it had his inner beast pacing and wanting to submit and run and fight all at the same damn time. It was frustrating and he had never felt this conflicted and so on edge of his control.

“You can’t be all that powerful, even being an alpha. It is common knowledge that the stronger the pack the stronger the alpha. Since you are alone there is no way you could possess the level of power necessary to make these witches back off, if they do indeed want us as badly as you say.” She took a sip of her drink and fixed Hale with a hard look.

“Ah see that is where you are wrong.” He closed one of his eyes and pointed at Malyce. “Surly you know my name. You have gathered quite a bit of information on me.”

Dylan looked in confusion from his partner to the man he still hadn’t decided was friend or foe. And that’s when he saw the realization seemingly punch Malyce in the gut. She visually grimaced as she blanched and poured herself something a bit stronger and slammed it back.

“Shit. Shitshitshit. Alinari. Hale Alinari. Halen Alinari. Shiiiit.” He looked to Malyce for an explanation and she shook her head still looking completely and totally overwhelmed keeping up her litany of shits.

Her reaction seemed to be amusing to the werewolf and he stretched out his legs in front of him, completely making himself at home, his mouth curling up into a satisfied smile.

Dylan opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going when Gareth’s soft voice ruminated through his head. “The Alinari pack was the biggest wolf pack in Europe but they followed the old ways and were becoming feral and less controlled. Alpha Alinari, the old one, was defeated in a huge fight and his cousin, Halen Alinari became the new alpha. Most of the pack was killed because they were too far gone and the ones that weren’t sought out other packs, finally free.” Dylan’s eye brows gradually climbed up his forehead as the boy continued his story.

“Halen Alinari is one of the most powerful weres in the entire world but soon after the pack dispersed he disappeared. There were rumors he moved to America and was going by another name.”

Dylan muttered a shit himself after realizing who was sitting in front of him. No wonder he was so on edge and the other man was the epitome of calm.

“So, if the story of you is in fact true, why get involved with us? Why help? And don’t give me some bullshit Good Samaritan cop out either, wolf boy.” demanded the werecat not understanding the other man’s motives.

Hale looked tickled. “Would you like to tell them Gareth?” The boy cringed and sank behind Dylan a little, clutching, if possible, even tighter on his leg.

“Look you ass, don’t come in here like you know everything, and scare the kid.” Dylan was getting highly fed up with this. He watched as Hale took a deep breath.

“Believe me, I’m not what he fears. Werewolves and druids have been allies since the days of old. They healed our sick, and took care of our pack. In return we offered them eternal protection. They stuck by us even when we dispersed.”

Malyce and Dylan both looked down at Gareth who had a small smile on his face, and watched him nod shakily at Hale.

“With me here no supernatural being without a death wish would get any closer to this place. Consider it a token of appreciation for not trying to kill me.” He looked at Malyce, who was leaning face down on the bar, the liquor clearly doing its job.

“So now what? We just hold up here until this dies down?” Dylan needed to sit he was starting to get tired and all the knowledge he just learned was starting to make his head hurt.

“Well, no. We are going to have to move eventually. This place is going to turn into a target once they find out, and they will try their hardest to get in here. We’ll stay for the night and then we’ll move.” Hale gulped down the rest of his drink and stood. Peering around the apartment, he pulled off his leather jacket folded it and tossed it on the arm of the chair. “So where should I sleep?”

 

Malyce rubbed her head and smoothed down her pony tail, she didn’t realized how disheveled her appearance had become. She wanted none of this. How had this unruly series of events even happened? She was sitting in her tub planning her unemployment of being a hunter, and now she was the mark, thanks to Dylan and his boy sidekick.

“I don’t care where you sleep, on the floor preferably.” She lifted her eyes to Hale who had started to walk casually around her home like he was touring the Louvre. He stopped and smiled at her. “Fine by me.” Hale turned and walked toward her bedroom. She didn’t even protest, not that she could. Her head was spinning and she needed to lie down. “Thanks Dyl, for putting me in danger and ruining my life.” With that she headed to her room.

Hale had stripped off his shirt and rider jeans and folded them neatly. His blue boxer briefs revealing a bit more then she wanted to see. His muscular chest made her blood heat up and she had to tear her eyes away. She watched him lower himself to the floor and lay on his back, on her shaggy red carpet.

“W-would you like a pillow?” She couldn’t believe she had stammered through that question, it had been almost a year since she had had a man in her room like this, and that had been Dylan when she was nursing him back to health.

“Sure, Thanks.” She walked slowly to her bed trying her hardest not to stare at him, grabbed a pillow from her bed and extended her arm to hand it to him. He took it slowly, keeping his eyes trained on her. She snatched her hand away and skittered to her bed as fast as she could. She dived in, reveling at the soft smell of detergent. She turned on her back and listened to the slow steady breathing of the man beast at the bottom of her bed. She slowly began to relax; she was exhausted and tired of fighting. Thanks to the liquor she could finally relax, but tomorrow there would be hell to pay.

 

Dylan stood in the living room awhile longer. He slumped his shoulders and headed to the guest room, which he was all too familiar with. Walking down the hall he could see Malyce curled up on her bed fast asleep. His gaze lowered to the floor where Hale laid, hands behind his head and eyes closed as if he were thinking and not sleeping. Malyce had kept her word about him sleeping on the floor. He chuckled to himself.

The guest room was small and cozy. Malyce had decorated it with light polish oak furniture and everywhere you turn was some hint of flower paraphernalia. Dylan walked with Gareth to the bed and watched as the kid climbed in. Dylan slowly walked to the other side and collapsed. He was dead tired and the bed was welcoming. He felt Gareth lay next to him scooting and situating himself so he fit perfectly in the space between Dylan’s arm and chest. Dylan looked at the kid and watched him yawn. Mustering all the affection he could he tussled the kid’s hair. “Goodnight panther.” Gareth began breathing deeply, and was off to sleep.

Dylan smiled. He never felt needed before, and the new found feeling he had for the boy was almost making him happy they were in the situation they were in. Almost. There was still Malyce, and he was sure as shit she would have a few choice words for him tomorrow. But he pushed that out of his mind for the moment and allowed the soft wave of sleep to engulf him “Night Kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also we are both on tumblr if you're interested. [TheWitchAtsu](http://www.thewitchatsu.tumblr.com/)  
> here and [xMissxSpunkyx](http://www.kennestu.tumblr.com/)  
> here. Our asks are always open so if you want to gush, scream, wonder about something, bring it on.
> 
> Actually, there is a cover for The Wild Edge drawn up by Atsu/Rai over [here](http://www.kennestu.tumblr.com/tagged/the-wild-edge).  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of bacon and syrup woke Malyce from the throws of an incredibly fitful sleep. She looked up at her ceiling and stretched enjoying the quiet sounds of Dylan cooking. She nodded her head in satisfaction. After all the shit that Dylan has gotten them in, the least he could do was make her his incredible breakfast every morning for the rest of his life. The light thump of a mild headache teased at her temples. She shifted in bed and realized there was a glass of water and two pills sitting on the night stand next to her alarm clock. Sitting up she downed the pills and chugged the water, willing herself to deal with the day. She really just wanted to stay in bed and avoid all the unnecessary complications. Sighing she stood and crossed to her door, opening it gently. As she walked to the bathroom she noticed Hale was sitting on her couch watching cartoons. A soft huff, that Malyce thought might have be a laugh came from the man as she slipped into the large bathroom. She found a tiny smile pulling at her mouth at the thought as she went through her morning routine. It only took a few minutes and when she exited the bathroom Hale turned to look at her briefly as he walked into the kitchen. He nodded a greeting and grabbed a plate sitting on the counter piled high with food. Dylan made a frustrated noise which elicited a smirk from the shorter man.  
“Morning, Mal. That plate was for you. If you hold on a just a sec I-“ Dylan greeted sounding a bit annoyed and apologetic. He stopped abruptly and nodded while sending a look towards Gareth. The boy smiled slightly handing him a plate and a cup of grape juice. Dylan looked back at Malyce and handed her the plate and cup.  
“Never mind. I made all your favorites.” cocking her head ever so slightly she looked between her partner and the druid boy, who was rumpled from sleep, his loose chestnut curls twisting up in several directions. There was something going on there, she didn’t know what but there was something. Squinting, she took her plate and cup and eyed them but neither were paying her any attention. They seemed to be having a silent conversation with exchanged looks, smiles, and even a chuckle from Dylan. She took her plate to the small table the alpha was already occupying and sat across from him. She immediately felt the difference between his presence today and yesterday. She looked at him raising an eyebrow and as if he read her mind he smiled. She sucked her cheek when she realized he had been doing that on purpose. Allowing the power of the alpha to intimidate their animals to get his way; what an ass. She shook her head and made a point to bring that up later but now she was going to smash this amazing smelling food.  
She picked up her fork and dug into her French toast when Gareth and Dylan approached the table. Gareth looked from the empty chair beside Hale and the empty seat beside Malyce then up at Dylan. She caught Dylan’s eye and could tell he was debating on something in his head. He shook his head and looked down at his mini shadow, the boy nodded slightly and preceded to sit next to Hale while Dylan sat next to Maylce. It was odd through the rest of the meal because there was a sort of comfortable feeling between the four, who for all intents and purposes are strangers. Dylan and Hale continued to snark at each other but it seemed to be in good humor. With Hale not showing off his power and dominance Dylan’s cat didn’t feel restless and therefore overly protective of the kid. Maylce had to stop for a second as she watched the men. She realized the oddness came from the feeling of domesticity. Scoffing slight at that thought she turned her attentions to her plate once again.  
“Sooooo…How’d ya sleep Mal?” She looked up from her now empty plate, trying her hardest to scrape a miniscule bit of French toast through a puddle of syrup. She realizes she wasn’t mad anymore, actually to the contrary she felt rather peaceful and content, and that wasn’t her. What the hell is going on? She looked from each male face at the table as they all peered back at her. Settling on the druid, Gareth she had heard Hale say. He shrank deep into his chair under her gaze, eyes saucer round as if she were hurting him. Had he done something to her? She raised the intensity of her stare. She could feel something tugging at her head, as if someone was pulling on her hair from the inside.  
“Malyce?” She lifted her eye to Dylan, but it wasn’t him that spoke. Hale was looking at her quizzically.  
“I slept fine,” she mumbled. She wanted to feel angry at having these strangers in her home, she wanted to feel apprehensive to the danger she knew was coming. Those feelings wouldn’t come to her. All she felt was happy and, considering the circumstances, safe.  
“Alright, let’s get down to business.” Hale took a napkin from his lap and dabbed his lips in mock properness, causing Malyce to stifle a laugh. The peaceful calm suddenly shifted to something close to giddiness for some reason and was quickly morphing to downright glee. “I have many safe houses spread over the country. But we can’t hide forever; we need to destroy this coven before the shit really hits the fan.” Malyce snickered causing both men to look at her astonished. Gareth kept his eyes level to his half eaten breakfast, a teeny smile fighting at his pink lips.  
Malyce shook her head and cleared her throat. “Sorry.”  
“Uhm, I think we should move today to my place in the country, it’s a little run down but-“ when the words “run down” were out of his mouth Malyce couldn’t contain herself, she howled with laughter. Her eyes actually watering and sides splitting. She swayed, bending and bucking until she tipped straight over onto the floor. Dylan shot up running to her side, Hale; obviously too smooth to show that much interest, sat up straight to peer over the table.  
“Mal what-what the hell’s wrong with you?” Dylan couldn’t keep his eyes from crinkling, lips splinting into a smile.  
“I-I I don’t knooow.” Gasping between laughs and words. “I feel like I’m being tickled all over.” She cringed into herself and laughed even harder writhing on the floor.  
Dylan couldn’t help but to smile at her, she looked adorable like an over sized kid in her footy pajamas. But once he heard the tickle part he gave pause. Slowly swiveling his head to the little boy, Hale at some point in time had stood to watch the giggle fit, at the table by himself; looking all too innocent.  
“You said she needed more laughter in her life.” Gareth gazed at him innocently. He couldn’t be mad at the kid. He had confided in him his love for Malyce while they were making breakfast, even trading tips on how they could make her happier. Dylan wondered if Gareth was doing this for Malyce or for him.  
“You know she’ll be angry when she finds out.” Dylan watched Gareth’s eyes grow wide.  
“Your gonna-“  
“No, I won’t tell her. She doesn’t need to know about this, but she’ll need to know about your power soon.” Gareth nodded and looked at Malyce. He closed his eyes briefly and quickly looked back at his plate. He grabbed his grape juice with both hands.  
Dylan looked down at Malyce. Her face was blank, cryptically so.  
“What just happened?” She sat up quickly looking at Dylan for answers.  
“Well-“  
“It looks as if the druid bespelled onto you a mood of good humor that morphed into a fit of giggles, draka.” Dylan stiffened; leave it to the almighty alpha to ruin a promise.  
Malyce climbed to her feet stretching and smoothing her jammies. She lifted her eyes to Gareth. Dylan stood and shifted himself so that if he had to he would grab Malyce to protect him. She began walking toward the boy slowly. Gareth began to tremble his hands clutching the cup as if he were trying to stop the contents from shaking. “Malyce, I won’t let you-“ She lifted her hand and looked back at him, he blinked. Was that amusement? Did she not think he would hurt her?  
Malyce placed her hand on the top of Gareth’s chair and lowered her lips to his ear. Whispering so low that she was sure he would hear her and their keen eared company would not. She saw him shaking violently and didn’t care. “If you invade my head again, consider your ass tanned.” She stood and looked back at the two strays she seemed to have taken in. “Shouldn’t we be getting ready to head off to your shit hole. I need to shower, there is a hose out back, you two can help yourselves.  
Hale watched her saunter off. What a gorgeous creature if he’d ever seen one. He understood why the werecat was smitten with her. He wondered what she would look like without her cute little pajamas on. Though not his personal taste in nightwear, she definitely made them look good.  
“You couldn’t keep your damn mouth shut, could you mutt?”  
Hale, thoughts clearly interrupted, almost forgot the other two was in the room, after watching that minx stroll around the corner. “Pardon me?”  
“Why did you have to tell? Now she’s even more pissed, and the kids scared half to death. What kind of eternal protector are you? She could have snapped the boy in half and believe me when I tell you she would.” Hale could clearly see true concern Dylan had for the boy and even the truth in his words.  
“She could, yes. But she would not hurt him, not after seeing how you’ve imprinted on each other like ducklings. ” He smirked, finding himself quite funny.  
“Oh how do you figure that? Wait, lemmie guess. You’re the Alpha, ri- hey, just a minute!” Dylan cried indignantly finally catching up on the jab.  
“Exactly. See I knew there was a brain in that thick feline skull of yours.” Hale brushes pass Dylan grabbing up the dirty dishes and heading toward the sink. He set them down and rinsed off the breakfast grime.  
Dylan walked over to Gareth and sat next to him putting his hand on the boys shoulder for comfort. Gareth kept his eyes forward still trembling from whatever Malyce had said to him. “I’m so sorry, Gareth. I didn’t know that idiot would squeal.” Dylan waited for a response, but there was none. Gareth kept his eyes trained on the wall. Dylan sighed. He had made the kid comfortable and happy, relaxed even and now this has set him right back to the way he had been the night before.

Malyce finished her shower and was now in her room throwing together an outfit for travel. She grabbed a pair of rider jeans and white tank top. After pulling her hair into a tight pony tail, she fastened her thigh holsters, sliding in her beautiful jet black twin desert eagles. She shrugged on her red leather jacket and pulled her crossbow strap over her head, resting it between her breasts. Grabbing her steel toed boots she headed toward the living room. Hale and Dylan were standing by the door, with the trouble maker peeking out from between them. Dylan had found her favorite running sneakers and given them to Gareth. She shook her head. Eventually she was going to bash Dylan into the dirt; he was just racking up the infractions. Both males stared at her. I guess it was a shocker to them to see her from her cutesy night clothes to her usual hunting wear. “Lead the way, packmaster.” She said heavy with sarcasm and callousness.


End file.
